borifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kate Ray91899
A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Ideas for the Wiki First, we should make it so Wiki Contributors can't comment. Anti-Bori fans will mess up the Wiki if their immature. So...you know those drop down menu's that are on all Wiki's? Well we should have one labeled "Contests" and "Fanon". Under Fanon we have the links to the pages well create that will list Fanfiction, Fanfiction Authors (Written more than one Bori), Videos, and Graphics. Maybe any Fan representation. Stuff like the TVtropes Bori fits under. The agreed upon color and number. We should also have all the members put their name in a list. Fanfiction - maybe even have it seperated into groups like K, T, and M rated material. Contests - when we get enough members. We can hold monthly contests like what Bori means to you, Bori fanfiction contest, video making, graphic making, etc. Moments - we can seperate between major Bori moments and the Minor Bori moments. Tell me what you think! [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 23:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I made many graphics like the one above in place of the "Bori Wiki" I made a few more and if you don't like the current one I can show you my other ones.. What color would you like the supernova to be? Also made the Bori Fan Representation page. Will add more later. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 21:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I had some time today. Not a boatload of homework. And I understand. I think we should ask the main community. I think thats how it's done. Ill leave them a message if you want. I made a few pages and you can edit them to make them look better. Their all listed under Fanon and Community. The supernova is the sparkle thing next to "Wiki" in the Logo. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 23:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright! I added a few more pages and more depth to some of the other pages. Some pages you can add to are the Vavan and Vavan Moments. I made an OfficialBoriMember Userbox and the userboxes page. I'm done for today! Hope to hear input soon! [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 01:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 1. I asked them so hopefully well get a response soon. 2. Ill upload them later. Im not on my computer. 3. No problem. I thought it would be nice. 4. Wel I made a Bori Facts page for Major moments and All About Bori in canon. You can make a minor moment page though. 5. Yeah. I would think so. I took alot of ideas from Seddie Wiki - like the list of Bori Members. Actually...some are my own. Like the userboxes and Relationship Dynamic on Fan Representation. Also, like I said there are Major Moments on Bori Facts but you can make a seperate Minor moments page. This is Ciria but I didn't feel like logging in. Not on my computer. ~ Also, are they like stalking our conversations? You only put it on my talk page For some reason it wont let me upload my graphic. It's png. Here's a new one... I like the rainbow one the best. For some reason it won't let me change the logo though. Can you do it? Im not sure how to do that. I can't even see the background :( But, you can try if you want. Also, I just copied the source code from a few wiki's including the Victorious Wiki [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 00:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New members Can we begin inviting more people? The basic stuff of the Wiki is set up, so it would be fine now right? [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 00:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'll start advertising soon :) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 23:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Official Color TBH, I don't exactly care about Official Colors and such as I see it as unnecessary, though it is interesting to say the least. However, personally if I were to choose I'd choose purple because it doesn't matter to me if their colors match. But, if the majority want yellow (despite reasoning) I believe thats what it should be :) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 22:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I have to remove your tables if you want the polls at the bottom to be removed. I realized that when I previewed it without the tables. So, do you mind if I do that? [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 22:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, lets try contacting the staff first and see if they can fix it :) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 22:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey new idea Hi im Firefang and i have an idea. Lets Have certain pages for stuff like polls and the offical Bori colour. (BTW I'm canadian so plz dont edit anything with an extra u . Just how we spell. EX: Colour, favourite) Firefang596 16:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Firefang596 RE I like the background we have now :) But, what were you thinking of changing it too? [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 17:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i see your the founder well may i say this is one of the best wikia i've ever seen congrats and you ever wannna talk i'm always here byTotal carnage 03:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi This is a well designed wiki. Love it :D Do I sign my name in members list even if I'm not exactly a Bori shipper? Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 00:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for replying! :) And yes, I do love Bori friendship, and I would ship it romantically if it weren't for Jade. ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 02:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) May i be an admin :) hey kateray91899 i was wondering if i could be an admin since i've been on the victorious wiki since september and have made 1,821 edits on there so may i pleasse be an admin for this wiki please let me know thanks :) Nwachukwu4 When r u going to reply? Hey Kate i was wondering if i could be an admin here since I'm ranked #4 in the wiki and i have made 88 edits since Nov 1 and i have made 3,213 edits on the victorious wiki so may i please be an admin please reply back. User:MegaBoriShipper4